


Why?

by Troggy2004



Series: Sad space puppy [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clark Kent is an ass, Dark, Hurt Kara Danvers, Pain, Sad Kara Danvers, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troggy2004/pseuds/Troggy2004
Summary: Would it be better if she didn't remember Krypton? Would it hurt less?





	Why?

She wondered, would it be better if she didn't remember Krypton?

Because she just landed on this planet, and she saw Kal-El, no. Clark. His name was Clark now. He gripped her tight and pulled her from her pod, her prison. He placed her on unsteady feet and smiled at her. Pointed at a house, at the people standing infront of it.

"Those are the Danvers," he had said, with an accent too thick and too forced to be natural. His words were slow and strained, like he was thinking heavily over every word. It was fake. His kryptonese was unnatural, wrong.

He didn't know his own language.

Kara had nodded. She was too pained to answer. Her head hurt. Her baby cousin, wasn't a baby. But she could remeber holding him in that red blanket and looking into his eyes and imagining his future. Pondering which guild he would choose. 

But he didn't get that chance. And neither did she. He probably didn't even know of the Guilds. Or his parents. Or Rao, or his home. Because he didn't get the chance to see it, see them. But she did. And she can remember every excruciating detail of it. 

Because before so goes to sleep, she thinks about her mothers smile and her fathers laugh and the way Aunt Lara always fixed her hair and how Uncle Jor-El would tell her about his current experiments and how last week she was holding her baby cousin in her arms. And now he's grown man. And they're all dead.

And despite the fact that her heart feels like it's being ripped from her chest, and her blood burns in her veins and his head feels like exploding at the thought of her dead planet, she cant bear herself to even wish forgetting it.

Because Krytpon lives on through her, and it always will. Kal-El has broud shoulders and enough stength to put anyone to shame, but Kara holds the weight of a world on her shoulders. And she always will. 

But she will push throuh the pain of remebering because thats who she is. And it will only make her stronger.

It probably would be easier to forget Krypton. But she never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 2! Im sorry i really dont think Kara would be all sunshine and rainbows after seeing what she saw. Dont hate me. Please?


End file.
